Jennifer Lopez discography
American singer Jennifer Lopez has released eight studio albums, two compilation albums, one extended play, three box sets, and 63 singles (including 13 as a featured artist, nine promotional singles and four charity singles). Lopez has sold 80 million records worldwide, including 40 million albums. After Lopez signed a record deal with the Work Group, she made her chart debut in May 1999 with "If You Had My Love", which reached number one in six countries, including the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It was followed by the release of her debut studio album, On the 6 (1999), which peaked within the top five in several countries including Germany, Canada, and Switzerland. Apart from her debut single, four more singles were released from On the 6: "No Me Ames", "Waiting for Tonight", "Feelin' So Good" and "Let's Get Loud". Lopez's second studio album, J.Lo, was released in January 2001 through Epic Records. The album peaked at number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200, eventually being certified four-times platinum in the United States. Four singles were released from the album: "Love Don't Cost a Thing", "Play", "Ain't It Funny" and "I'm Real". The following year saw the release of Lopez's first remix album, J to tha L–O! The Remixes, which yielded the singles "Ain't It Funny (Murder Remix)" and "I'm Gonna Be Alright (Track Masters Remix)". It became the first remix album in history to debut at number one on the Billboard 200, and went on to become one of the best selling remix albums of all time. Lopez's third studio album This Is Me... Then (2002) peaked at number two on the Billboard 200, and earned double-platinum status in the United States. Four singles were released from the album: "Jenny from the Block", "All I Have", "I'm Glad" and "Baby I Love U!". Lopez's fourth studio album Rebirth (2005) charted moderately in the United States, eventually earning a platinum certification for shipments of over one million units. Two singles were released from the album: "Get Right" and "Hold You Down". In early 2007, Lopez released her first Spanish album, Como Ama una Mujer, which peaked at number ten on the US Billboard 200 and number one on the US Top Latin Albums chart. Como Ama una Mujer was also commercially successful in other territories, including in Germany and Switzerland, where it entered the top five on the album charts. Just over six months later, Lopez released her sixth studio album Brave, which became her first studio album to miss the Billboard 200's top ten. Two singles were released from Brave: "Do It Well" and "Hold It Don't Drop It", both of which, like the album, were moderately successful. Following a move to Island Records, Lopez released her seventh studio album, Love?, in May 2011. Three singles were released from the album: "On the Floor", "I'm Into You" and "Papi". "On the Floor" became Lopez's most successful single in her career, topping more than eighteen national single charts and selling more than 8.4 million digital copies globally, making it the best-selling single of 2011 by a female artist. Lopez released her first greatest hits album, Dance Again... The Hits, in July 2012. Her eighth studio album, A.K.A., followed in June 2014. These albums produced the singles "Dance Again" and "Booty" respectively, both of which reached the top twenty in the US. Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Box sets Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Charity singles Other charted songs Notes References Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Latin pop music discographies Category:Rhythm and blues discographies Category:Works by Jennifer Lopez